Earth-81662
Earth-81662 is the reality designation for the Era of Genesis universe. History First Sparks Earth-81662 is identical to Earth-81648 up to 2012, two years after William Stryker was possessed by the psychic entity, Int Eri Tas. William Stryker managed to reject the entity, creating a second entity, known as Onslaught, that possessed the mutant Cyclops, and rampaged across the US. William Stryker, believing Int Eri Tas to be a mutant, started an Anti-Mutant movement in California, that hunted and killed Mutants in mobs. Professor Xavier took action and assembled as many Mutants as he could to build an army to protect the race. This lead to Anti-Mutant propoganda increasing, and for it to spread across the world. England was completely annihilated by the mutant Elizabeth Braddock II (AKA Psylocke) when the Onslaught entity managed to reach her mind. Mutants globally were hunted. As a last ditch effort, Xavier teamed up with his long lasting enemy, Erik Lensherr (AKA Magneto) in order to create a safe haven for Mutants, Genosha. After a long period of absence, Int Eri Tas returned in the body of a small child, Evan Sabah Nur, who was a mutant with matter manipulating abilities. Instead of trying to kill the person who (accidentally) created him, Charles Xavier, he helped him keep Genosha safe, realising that being part of Charle's mind meant that he was in part the same person, and as such should act the same. The army of Mutants Xavier had formed were put under Int Eri Tas' rule. They lead full out assaults on Anti-Mutant groups to try and bring peace to the world, by eradicating those who opposed it. The Mutant dream was distorted, and the Genesis Empire came into power, a spawn of Genosha that wished to not only rid the world of those who opposed them, but also rid the world of humans all together, to push evolution ahead, not drag it back. Age of Genesis William Stryker and his family were some of the last survivors after Quentin Quire lead a psychic attack that killed billions. This lead to him beginning to train his son to be the ultimate warrior against Mutants. However, William was killed, and his son was forced to live alone when the rest of his family were executed. The Genesis Empire, led by Int Eri Tas, welcomed in former terrorists such as Onslaught (still in Cyclops' body) and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Pulling themselves out of the gutter, what was left of the human race unleashed a wave of Sentinel-class Nuclear Missiles to try and destroy the Mutant race. However, the disturbance in the Mutant genes caused by the last few years had been noticed by the Phoenix Force, which arrived just in time to destroy the Missiles. It's embodiments, Jean and Piotr used the power of the Phoenix to bring new life to the world, creating a vast number of animals and plants, completely rebuilding the planet. However, the power got to his head, and Piotr went insane, and suffered from a heart attack, at which point Jean received his fraction of the Phoenix. Using this to his advantage, Int Eri Tas used the Cerebro device to intensify his psychic form to control Jean. Calling himself Dark Phoenix, he made sure all humans were gone, checking a thousand times over, and no signs coming up. What he doesn't realise however, is that the son of William Stryker, William Stryker II, had travelled back in time to try and negate the future. Overthrowing Apocalypse Charles Xavier, Quentin Quire and a number of other telepaths came together and took over the body of Int Eri Tas, together, and managed to split the Phoenix Force between all 83 of them, and Int Eri Tas was destroyed. Wanting revenge for the death of his "father", Onslaught attacked the Phoenix wielders one by one. When it was down to Charles, Quentin, and Jean, the power that they had absorbed with each death became enough for them to eradicate Onslaught, an act that scarred both Jean and Xavier, due to having destroyed the body of a close friend. The three recreated humanity, except with a peaceful mindset. William Stryker was reborn, as a Mutant-accepting priest. After the discovery that his son had travelled back in time, he volunteered to go back and explain what had happened, and bring his son home. S.H.I.E.L.D was resurrected, after having been completely destroyed several years prior, and became a sort of police force to make sure everything was peaceful. Genosha and the Genesis Empire dissolved into the new economic structure, becoming the Capital city of the New Mutants Republic. Rise of Magneto Shortly after world peace was established between Mutants and the new Human race, Maxwell Eisenhardt (AKA Magneto) moved from his nation of Genosha (The basis of the newer version) in order to take part in the New World Order. However, he quickly learnt of the Phoenix's part in the creation of this order, and became suspicious. it turns out that part of the Phoenix Force somehow entered his consciousness during the attack on Apocalypse, and was slowly deteriorating his mind. He began a series of attacks across the New Mutant Empire, based in what was formerly the USA. He killed thousands of Mutants, and became the number one target of the X-Force, who had come to act as a police organisation. Maxwell took over a vast portion of the New Mutant Empire, and became the ruler of what he called Utopia. Days of Torture Magneto's descent into madness caused the short-lived peace to become complete chaos. Wars broke out between countries, and the entire world slowly fell back into anarchy. Charles Xavier attempted to terminate Maxwell before he could cause any more trouble. In retaliation, Magneto crashed an experimental, nuclear-powered Helicarrier upon the recently elected Monarch. The resulting explosion caused a massive, radioactive cloud to spread across the New York area. As people joined Magneto's side, not wanting to be killed for thinking otherwise, those who opposed the master of magnetism were captured and tortured. The humans were forced to work as slaves, while the Mutants were killed. His motivations unclear, Magneto began to torture even those loyal to him. Power of the Phoenix Through unknown circumstances, the X-Force member Wolverine was resurrected, and bestowed with a large portion of the Phoenix Force. He set out to stop Magneto using his magnificent power, amplified by his unstable Adamantium-coated skeleton. Magneto and Wolverine faced off, and after a lengthy battle, Wolverine absorbed the splinter of the Phoenix from everyone, including the powerful Jean Grey, and used it to completely disintegrate Magneto, but at the same time giving birth to a new Int Eri Tas, Apocalypse. Age of Utopia Geography Notes * Category:Realities Category:Earth-81662 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:User Creations Category:Photonverse